Forbidden Pleasures
by Dani Jones
Summary: Rated 'M' for STRONG sexuality. Aro/Athenodora/Caius deliciousness. SMUT ALERT. Threesome and some slash. If not your cup of tea, please wander over to boring Edward/Bella fluff. Written for a friend; do enjoy. *grins* Oneshot.


_**A/N: Smut alert! Smut alert! Smut alert!**_

_**Need I say more? With this smut, there is also a slash pairing. Oh, and if you're not all right with threesomes, I'd wander in the other direction. Maybe towards some boring Edward/Bella fluff. **_

_**Now, this usually isn't my cup of tea, but I was having a weird day where I was just craving this…don't judge me. Or rather, feel completely free to do so. I will continue to write whatever I wish. Who said a creative mind has to be squeaky-clean?**_

_**Written for a friend.**_

_**As you can probably guess, I will need a TON of reader direction in this one. Leave a review and let me know how I did.**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Dani Jones  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Athenodora<span>_

This was one of those moments where I was very glad that it was impossible for vampires to blush. My eyes were glued to the unbelievable book perched daintily on my lap; one that I had found buried in Aro's personal study. My coven brother had sent me into his study to retrieve a single scroll in order to settle a debate between himself and Marcus, but while I was searching through his library – much more impressive than one I have ever seen in my entire life, the Library of Alexandra included – I had stumbled upon a very old and…controversial work.

The only book that I believe may have inspired the barbaric _Kama Sutra_.

I was immediately invigorated. What I'm sure was pornography only one hundred years ago was now an instruction manual for better and more pleasurable sex. And what shocked me the most was that I could not put it down to save my head.

Each page was a new position, technique, or method that guaranteed to have the woman crying out in ecstasy, as well as satisfying the man. There were also illustrations on each page, a rather visual delight. I glanced around the room nervously every time I turned a page, as if someone would suddenly appear over my shoulder. I did not want _anyone_ to see me pouring over such a book.

The farther I got through the work, the more interested, and _curious_ I became. Especially when it got to the section with intercourse involving two men and one woman. Images flashed through my mind of the possible encounters I could have with my husband and one other man…but which other man? I would _never_ engage in such an act with a lower Volturi guard, no matter how attractive they might be. How demeaning…

That left Aro or Marcus. Marcus would never consider such a thing. Just imagining asking him to participate with enough to make me want to crawl under a rock and stay there for a century. Come to think of it, I couldn't even imagine Marcus _engaging_ in sex. I was embarrassed simply thinking of such a thing. Marcus just seemed so…spiritual, and whole. He would never stoop to such a think as sexual gratification.

Aro: perhaps, perhaps. Since he and his wife have grown apart after almost two thousand years of marriage, he has been…pursuing other methods of gratification. But so was Sulpicia. If I didn't spend so much time feeling sorry for him, I would think that he was rather enjoying himself.

_Athena!_ My mind screamed. _How dare you think of such vile things!_

I could not help myself. After so many years, the idea of sex became almost tiresome. Taboo it was not, but nor was it interesting. Caius and I had tried everything that we could think of. We knew we had to engage in it to keep our relationship healthy, but neither of us would admit aloud how utterly bored we were with it. The thought was heartbreaking.

As I turned further through the pages, a thought quite literally fell into my head.

_That's it._

My eyes widened as a smile dawned across my face. _That's it!_

Two men and one woman, that would definitely add some spice to my and Caius' love life.

_But who would be the third male?_

"What has you grinning like a Cheshire cat, my dearest sister?"

I froze. My hypothetical heart skipped two beats. I slammed the book closed on my thumb – holding my place – and spun around in my seat, looking straight into Aro's glistening crimson eyes. His smirk was almost as wide as my smile was. I wanted nothing more than to just wither and hide.

"Let us see," he said reaching down to my hands and taking the book from me slowly, slipping his thumb to where mine previously was. I avoided his gaze, looking at the ground. I heard him chuckle as he looked at the front of the book. "My, my, Athena…"

The cover of the book opened, and the pages rustled loudly against each other. It was all I could do to keep my feet bolted to the ground.

"Ah," he muttered in his rich voice. I could _hear_ his smirk. He must have opened to the page I had bookmarked. _Gods above-!_ "I see…"

"I shouldn't have been snooping, I'm sorry." I mumbled, still staring at my feet. Aro chuckled again, touching my chin and lifting my face.

"Becoming curious?"

I stared at him, unsure whether to answer or not. He smirked madly, quirking his brows upward as if expecting an answer.

"Maybe…" I replied, too embarrassed to speak anymore.

"An interesting method; have you ever participated in a threesome?"

_Threesome?_

I shook my head lamely. "No,"

"Mmm," he merely replied, closing the book slowly and handing it to me. "Keep it; I'm sure it will be more use to you than it is to me."

I gaped at him, ecstatic at the golden manual he was giving to me, and shocked that I got off without a single quip or scold made in my direction.

"Thank you, brother."

"May it profit you _greatly_…" He smirked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes; Aro laughed openly. I walked around him, tucking the book underneath my arm to hide the title as I prepared to walk back to my chambers and show Caius my new find.

"Athena?"

I turned in the doorway. "Yes?"

"If you are ever in need of a third volunteer…"

My mouth slowly fell into a small 'o' as a mental picture came to me, clouding my vision of the Volturi king standing before me. The most shocking part was that I was not appalled by his words.

On the contrary; I found it very…_arousing_.

I bowed my head. "I shall contact you if so."

Aro grinned. "Excellent."

With a final bow of my head, I turned from the room, jetting towards my husband.

* * *

><p>"Why Athena, I never knew you were interested in such <em>practices<em>…" Caius gushed, running his fingers through my hair and causing me to purr. I leaned into his touch just as a cat would to its owner. Caius chortled quietly, kissing the top of my head. "Do you wish it?"

I looked up at him, straight into his gaze that sent a wave of moisture to my center, nodding once. "I do, my angel. I never thought that I would – in fact, I was rather repulsed when I stumbled upon it – but now…I think it would be fulfilling for the both of us."

Caius made a small humming noise. "I suppose we could always try."

"No matter what happens, know that I love you and only you. The things I might do with our third counterpart are only for your enjoyment." I scrambled, grabbing his hand in both of mine, and rubbing the top.

Caius shushed me softly, almost cooing. "Athena, Athena…I think this will make us both _very_ happy. Have you given any thought to who you would like to invite as our third participant?"

"I have,"

"And?"

I took a short breath. "Aro."

Caius paused, his eyes going to the ceiling for a moment before nodding. "All right, I can live with that."

"Caius?"

"Mmm?"

I rolled my lips inward, tongue sweeping over them before continuing, going out on a limb. "Darling, in the book, it instructs that for this to work completely, the males may have to…intermingle."

Caius didn't reply.

"We can scrap the entire idea," I blurted, sensing irritation and hesitancy coming from him. Just as I began a new sentence, Caius' fingers touched my lips, silencing me.

"Shh, shh…" he hissed softly. I pursed my lips and gave them a little kiss, looking into his eyes, and seeing only a gleam. "Athenodora, I will do what makes you happy. Besides…who has not thought about homosexuality at one time or another?" he smirked at the last part. "Though Aro has never been the subject of my thoughts…"

I couldn't hold back a laugh. Caius kissed the end of my nose, smiling at my laugh. "But I suppose that I could stretch. It is not incest by any stretch of the imagination."

This was very true; any basic geneticist could see that snowy-blonde hair and ebony tresses could not possibly be related.

"Tonight?" I questioned.

"Tonight," he agreed. "I am actually looking forward to this…"

I giggled girlishly, hugging him tightly and settling onto his chest. "I love you,"

"I love you." He returned, snuggling me closer.

One thing was for sure; tonight was going to be an adventure.

* * *

><p>I lied patiently on the bed, only wearing a knee-length, black, silk robe tied just underneath my breasts, thumbing the satin pillow beneath my blonde curls. As the planned evening neared, I found myself getting more and more nervous. For some reason when I fantasized about tonight, I forgot about the fact that I was the minority.<p>

I would be at the complete mercy of the other males involved.

True, this activity was completely for me, but the thought still remained…

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I visibly startled when the door opened. My eyes flew to the door, first seeing raven-black hair glistening in the dull candlelight. Aro's glittering smile was the second thing I saw.

"_Buonasera_, Athenodora…" he said, standing in the doorway with his hand on the knob.

I nodded in response. "_Buonasera_, Aro. You may come in if you like."

"_Grazie_," he returned, entering the room fully and closing the door behind him. "Where is Caius?"

"He's on his way; finishing some last-minute business."

"I see."

Aro walked towards the bed, not looking perturbed in the least bit. His eyes flickered to my bared legs, then back to my face.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

_Should I lie, and say 'no'?_ _What use would that be? He will know soon enough anyway…_

"Yes," I whispered. "But not too much…simply that; nervous. Not afraid."

Aro nodded. "I promise that you will enjoy the evening."

I swallowed. Aro sat down on the bed next to me, taking my hand in his and rubbing the top with his thumb. No doubt, he was sifting through my thoughts, seeing what I desired so that he had an idea of how to please me. I prayed that this would not make things…awkward in the future.

"I have a feeling that we're going to need to…warm up to each other," he said, eyes going from our hands to my eyes.

"I completely agree."

Without hesitating, I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. Aro returned my actions wholeheartedly, parting his lips and allowing my tongue entry. First, I skirted the tip along his bottom lip, but then delved in, fencing with his tongue. He let out a small moan, hand grasping the back of my neck. My hands slid down to his muscular chest, feeling the strong muscle beneath the thin, linen shirt. Without hesitation, I unbuttoned the front with one hand, revealing his marble skin. His skin was the same as Caius'; smooth, warm to the touch, soft…yet different. Foreign.

A small feeling settled into the pit of my stomach, but it was smothered away instantly as his hand slid down to the small of my back, pressing my body into his. All pretenses melted away as I saw Aro as a lover and source of sexual pleasure rather than a coven brother. I wanted nothing more than to fall into him and the paradise I knew he could provide.

I felt a twitch of his muscles, and his shirt had disappeared. I sucked on his lower lip, tugging it gently, and then pulling my face away from his, breathing slightly escalated.

"Room for one more?" a husky voice said beside me. A pair of familiar, muscular arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against an also familiar chest. Lips caressed my neck as I leaned my head back and moaned softly. The scent of Caius met my nostrils, and I felt immediately comforted. My hand sought out his face, and shortly after, my lips to his.

Aro took advantage of my gaped legs, immediately parting my knees, and kissing up my calves slowly. A shudder ran up my body as I felt two pairs of lips on my body. The lust I was feeling was insatiable; a roaring desire that needed to be quenched else I would burst.

Caius concentrated on my mouth, sending my senses into a tizzy when his hand slid down under the fold of my robe, grasping one of my milky breasts and kneading it slowly. Simultaneously, Aro's lips found their way to my thighs, lifting the thin robe upward and exposing me completely. I felt somewhat embarrassed for a moment, but that embarrassment was quelled as soon as an exhaled shudder whooshed against my moist center. I let out a small moan, which invigorated them both since they sped their pace.

Caius' thumb brushed over my hardened peak, causing me to whimper out. The whimper soon turned into a squeal as Aro's lips touched my moist center, beginning to feed on my juices. My hands clutched Caius' now-bared shoulders, my hips beginning to writhe. Aro's tongue lapped up and down my center, the tip brushing over my clit once in a while, sending an extra wave of sheer pleasure up my body.

Caius parted from my lips, sucking on my earlobe as his hand shifted to my other breast. As soon as he finished sucking on my lobe, his teeth grasped my robe, tugging it off of my shoulder. I smirked down at him, the smirk quickly disappearing as my jaw dropped into a gape of pleasure; Aro's tongue finally entered me.

"Oh-!" I cried out, arching my back. Caius took advantage of my compromised position, untying the robe around my middle and throwing the tie to the side. The silk flowed like liquid off of my body and to the bed, showing my matured body fully. Aro let out a small moan as his tongue began to imitate a motion made by something much larger. Caius kissed down over my shoulder to my left breast, lips latching on and sucking as a child would. I leaned my head back, feeling my hair tumble backward onto the bed in a golden waterfall. Only my arms supported my upper body, and my elbows were already beginning to tremble.

"Yes…" I hissed, mouth gaping open, as small scratchy moans escaped my throat.

Caius wrapped his arms around me, supporting my weight as his teeth nibbled on my peak. I whimpered louder, small shooting pains going through my breast as well as large bursts of pleasure. Aro focused on my clit, sucking and nibbling as if he knew my release was already in danger of bursting forth.

Which, he probably did…

My eyes flew open as a throb began in my abdomen. The familiar sensation warmed its way up my body, a certain odd heat flushing through my body.

"Oh, God-!" I shouted out, panting out heavily as I felt my core flex and spasm from Aro's ministrations. My fingers clawed and held onto Caius' shoulders, liquid pouring out of my body and straight into Aro's mouth. His teeth nipped gently at my folds, increasing my pleasure ten-fold.

I came down from my weightless high, and fell backwards onto the bed. I looked straight up into the faces of Aro and Caius; both of their eyes saying the same thing.

_More_.

I smirked up at both of them.

"How are you feeling?" Caius asked, touching my face with his fingertips. My chest rose and fell as I looked at their twin, heated gazes.

"Invigorated…"

They both smiled softly. I lied still, waiting for one of them to take control. They, also, looked at me expectantly.

"Take me…" I whispered, inclining my head and looking at them both with lust in my eyes.

"With pleasure," Aro smiled, hand reaching for his belt.

"No, allow me…" I said, hurrying to my knees and grabbing his belt in my hands, and unclasping the metal. Aro shuddered and exhaled, puffing out his broad chest as he closed his eyes and looked up towards the ceiling. My hands tugged down his pressed suit pants, quickly revealing his stiff and ready member. I grinned in satisfaction, immediately gripping his shaft and pumping him slowly.

Aro's mouth gaped open in pleasure, his hips undulating towards me slowly. I smirked at the obvious control I had over him.

Caius' hand found my spare one, placing it on his growing arousal that pressed urgently against his pants. I took the hint and began to knead him through the fabric. Caius' pleased purring echoed through the room, mixing beautifully with Aro's pleasured sighs.

As soon as Caius was at full potential, he released himself from the restraint of his clothing, stripping it off, and kneeling bare before me. Now, I held two beautiful works of art in both of my hands. With precision, I matched pace with both of them, pumping simultaneously. Pre-cum leaked from Aro first, and I used my thumb to spread it evenly over his swollen skin.

Taking my queue to begin, I brought my lips to his member, kissing the top and fluttering my tongue across the tip before taking it in my mouth and sucking lightly. Aro's body stiffened then began to tremble as I lightly grazed my teeth across his shaft. Caius groaned lightly – half in jealousy, I would imagine – and rolled his hips towards me. Licking my tongue around Aro's tip one last time, I pulled away, setting Caius now into my mouth. Caius' reaction was the same as Aro's bliss covering his features as he leaned more into my mouth. At that moment, I felt absolute…power. Control over both of them.

_I was wrong; they are at my mercy…_

I continued to pump Aro with my other hand as I pleasured Caius with my mouth. Both of them sighed and groaned in pleasure. I pulled Aro closer – carefully, of course since it was by his member – and began to alternate my mouth to both of them. My hand eventually wandered down to their sacs, feeling them both stiffen as I did so. I could not help but smirk at the reactions I drew from little effort.

As soon as I had sated myself with their tastes, I leaned backwards, looking to Caius.

"Your turn, darling."

Caius smirked, rolling onto his back and laying down; his member standing tall and proud. I knew what he wanted.

I crawled over to him slowly, seductively; making sure to give Aro a spectacular view of my backside. First, I kissed my husband, sucking on his lower lip and running my hand into his snow-white hair. After a few moments, I straddled his body, facing him. Aiming carefully, I sank down onto his stiffness. I inhaled sharply as I stretched to accommodate him, but then moaned out as I felt him fill me completely. I looked over my shoulder to Aro and gestured him near. Aro scuffled over to me on his knees still, and knelt where I indicated.

While I rocked my hips back and forth atop Caius, I grasped Aro's arousal, continuing my tongue treatment. Aro returned to his position of leaning his head up to the ceiling, eyes fluttering closed once again. I pitied him; Sulpicia was missing out on a beautiful man.

Caius suddenly lifted his hips and thrust into me, causing me to cry out in surprise. Aro's head snapped down to me, and before I could fathom it, his hand found its way into my hair, gripping, and forcing me further onto him. Though at first I was displeased, I soon began to enjoy the sensation. I wished to show off how deeply I could take him in; especially one as well endowed as he was.

I opened my throat, taking him in. Aro purred in pleasure. I glanced up at his face, seeing satisfaction and awe. As he continued his control, began lifting and dropping my hips onto Caius, realizing that he was watching my lips on Aro, and probably heightening his enjoyment; men have always been visual creatures.

As soon as I was able, I pulled away from Aro, breathing heavily, and pumping him rapidly with a tight fist.

"Get behind me," I ordered, releasing his member. Aro wasted no time. He was behind me in an instant, touching his arousal to the small of my back, teasing me.

"Shall we try something new?" I inquired, looking down at Caius. Caius merely quirked a brow, looking confused.

"Such as?" he breathed, face contorting into one of pleasure as I dropped my hips again; my breasts bouncing rhythmically with my movements, giving him a perfect view.

"Observe," I said simply, glancing at Aro over my shoulder. Aro knew what to do, having a direct line to my thoughts. He touched his thick member to my other opening, letting it rest for a moment before slipping in slowly. I immediately winced and whimpered as pain shot up my body at the new penetration, feeling it stretch for the first time. I cried out, and Aro ceased immediately.

"Athenodora?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Caius' head snapped up immediately.

"Please…move…!" I gasped out, grasping my backside in my hand.

"As you wish," he replied, sinking further into me.

My voice squeaked as I whined once again, eyes squeezing closed at the pain. Caius reached up and touched my face with his hand, the feel of it soothing my nerves a bit, but not enough to stop the searing pain.

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god…!" I ground out, pushing my backside further into Aro, as he was finally in deep enough. Aro grit his teeth and growled lowly. As soon as I was stretched, the pain disappeared in an instant.

And then I felt what it was like to be taken by two men.

Aro slid in and out slowly, watching my reactions the entire time, as Caius began his own rhythm, pounding into me. I screamed and whimpered out loudly as the feelings in my body reached a new level of intense.

_Hit me._ My thoughts demanded.

Aro raised his hand promptly and smacked my backside – not hard, but with enough force for me to grin.

_Again_.

He obliged once again, rubbing the spot afterward, and beginning to cup and grip the flesh. I arched my back, moaning and singing out in gratification. I propped my arms up on either side of Caius, looking him straight in the eye as they both continued their actions. The familiar tightness returned as my climax built to a dangerous level once again. But I did not want to release. Not yet.

_That is enough_. My thoughts commanded, and within a moment, Aro stopped, pulling out of me. I stopped my following of Caius' actions, and dismounted him. I could see the surprise and slight disappointment in his face, but I knew that it would soon disappear.

The energy in the room was intoxicating; but I loved every moment.

I rolled onto my back, spreading my legs widely.

_Aro, I want you at my head. _I filled my head with a mental image of him occupying my breasts, feeling them ache in neglect. Caius switched places at Aro moved, getting between my legs and kissing the rise of my stomach, beneath my belly button. I exhaled heavily, my release still simmering beneath the surface.

Caius went on his own accord, his tongue attacking my folds this time, much harsher than Aro had before. I arched and writhed in sheer pleasure, gripping the sheets beneath me and crying out in approval. Aro went straight for my raised breasts, lathering them in kisses before wetting them with his venom-soaked tongue. He only stayed at them for a few moments before I grasped his ebony locks and pulled his lips to mine, enjoying the tenderness in which he treated me.

Our tongues danced as Caius' infiltrated my folds. Caius' tongue soon lapped my clit, his fingers entering me, wriggling once inside. I screeched out, muffled by Aro's lips, as he stimulated that special spot inside of me, my release gushing out over his finger uncontrollably. Caius licked my release off of his fingers, and then lifted them to my lips. I broke from Aro's lips as he cascaded kisses down my neck and to my shoulder, opening my mouth and taking Caius' fingers in, sucking my own juices off of them, and letting my eyes roll closed in delight.

But it wasn't enough.

The tension was beginning to dim, and I wanted the excitement to stay. I knew what I wanted.

"You two…" I huffed, my chest rapidly rising and falling. "Entertain me…"

Aro lifted his head suddenly as my thoughts betrayed my wishes. He looked directly at Caius, and Caius understood him immediately.

Aro placed one last kiss on my forehead – Caius, one on my knees – as they both separated from me and went towards each other. There was only a split second silence before their lips touched. The kiss was chaste at first, but then turned almost into a battle for power. I chuckled lightly as Caius gripped Aro's hair in his hand, forcing him further down onto his knees as he took the coveted higher position.

Without thinking, my hand flew to my folds, massaging myself as I watched them. The power struggle was amazing, and heightened my enjoyment in a way I thought it never would. I had never imagined two men pleasuring each other…but I could easily get into it. It was a strange yet beautiful sight.

I moaned out as my release built frighteningly rapid at the sight. Aro moaned lightly into Caius' lips, Caius returning with a growl. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed them again.

"Come back to me," I growled. The men immediately parted, not giving each other another glance as they came back to me. I pushed on Aro's hard chest, watching him fall to the bed. I turned around and faced him with my back, spidering my arms and legs, holding his arousal and slipping it into me. I sighed at the feel, opening my eyes and pulling Caius towards me, kissing him without abandon. Caius' arousal found itself into me eventually, matching Aro's thrusts. Caius buried his face in my neck and shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him, allowing them both to take me.

In a moment, I felt it…the moment to let go.

Aro came first, strangling an intense groan through clenched teeth as he poured into me, filling me to the brim. Shortly thereafter – after clawing my fingernails up Caius' back and slithering my tongue into his sensitive ear – Caius exploded into me as well, evidence of his and Aro's seed spilling out of me. I sandwiched between the two, arching my back into Aro's chest as I kept Caius in my arms. Eventually, I rolled all three of us onto our sides; Aro's arms around my waist and his lips on my shoulder blade as I held Caius in my arms, his forehead against mine.

All too quickly, my fantasy was over. We had several moments of silence before Aro politely took his queue to go. He thanked us both genially for the experience, dressed in only four seconds, and exited, reeking of sex. I kept Caius in my arms, snuggling into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"How was that, my Queen?"

I looked up at him, smiling tiredly. "More fun that I could have ever imagined…"

He chuckled. "I'm glad I could please you."

"I love you," I sighed happily, kissing the underside of his jaw.

Caius hugged me tightly to him. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Caius and I decided to keep the book that Aro gave me to use as a future reference in case we became idle and bored with our love life once again. But I can say one thing; for a long time, we were not bored at all. In fact…every new session had a new life breathed into it.<p>

At the end of each day, I found myself mentally thanking Aro for his contribution, in multiple ways.

For the first time in a long time…I was truly and undeniably happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review, lovelies!<strong>_


End file.
